Teacher's Pet
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: He's tall, dark, and handsome. intelligent and passionate about the people he cares for. she was head over heels in love with him and would do anything for him. too bad he was her teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**P/N: Here's a new story of mine! YAYAYAYA! I would like to thank ShikaMariUchiha for her idea and for also being one of my first ever reviewer. She's been with me since Why Can't We and is still an avid fan. This story is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this idea so paws off!**

Chapter 1

He Was Smiling

Hinata sighed as she absently drummed her fingers on the desk top. She was counting the minutes until she could get to her last class of the day which was her favorite. Believe it or not she had a crush on her English teacher Sasuke Uchiha. Raven haired and intelligent, oozing masculinity. But every other girl here at the school had a crush on him too so she tucked her feelings back into a corner of her heart and tried to forget about him and pay attention in class. The bell finally rang for English and she quickly packed her stuff up and went to his class. Sakura's gang was already in the room, dithering around the man's desk in their short skirts and tight shirts. Hinata felt like she would throw up a little at their attempts to get their teacher's attention. She sat down in her seat and pulled out the book they were supposed to read for this class and took notes in it until the second bell rang for class to begin. Sakura and her group reluctantly walked away from his desk and Hinata glanced over her book meekly at the raven haired man who began to write on the board the assignment for the day. When he finished he turned around to address the class.

"Who in here completed last night's reading assignment of the _Scarlet Letter_?" he asked and his onyx eyes swept the room.

No one raised their hand and Hinata noticed the annoyed look rising into his features so she meekly raised her hand and his eyes immediately locked onto hers.

"Well miss Hyugaa. Tell us what reference you believe Hawthorn used in the first chapter." he prompted and Hinata gulped and tried to calm herself before speaking.

"I-I-I uh...I be-believe he was u-u-using the biblical imagery of,of the cru-crucifixion of Jesus Christ." Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you think that?" He asked.

"Wh-wh-when H-Hester Prynne emerged fr-from her,her j-jail cell s-s-she emerged with her, her child which her form of the c-c-cross, the,the bur-burden Jesus c-carried. She,she walked w-w-with her head held high th-through the,the jeers of h-her peers which were l-l-like the, the r-rocks thrown at, at Christ. She, she w-w-was then m-made to, to stand before then on a, a stand and was p-p-persecuted verbally s-similar t-to how Jesus was, was killed on the cross, her spirit was murdered." Hinata explained. "Hawthorne used many biblical parallels in this book since it was set in Puritan America."

Sasuke stared at her silently and Hinata tried to be brave enough to hold his strong gaze but ended up down casting he eyes and blushing at the desk.

"Meet me after class." Sasuke said and Hinata nodded.

"Yes Uchiha-san." Hinata mumbled and tried to ignore the jealous whispers of many of her female peers.

"Now with what Miss Hyugaa said read on and try to see if you see any more biblical parallels tonight and bring me a three page essay about what you read. Except you miss Hyugaa. You are excused for actually doing the assignment." Sasuke assigned and several students groaned.

"But Sensei!" Sakura groaned. "Thats called favoritism. Hinata should do the assignment as well!"

"I don't care stop, whining and open up your literature books up to page three fifty nine. Kiba begin reading the passage." Sasuke said drolly.

Hinata tried to concentrate on her work but she couldn't. What did her sensei want? Oh she hoped that she wasn't in trouble or that he was mad at her. The class whizzed by quickly and soon it was time for the class to leave. As the rest of the students filed out of the class room Hinata tried to sneak out as Sakura tried flirting with their teacher one last time but Sasuke pushed Sasuke gently out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going miss Hyugaa?" Sasuke questioned and Hinata froze halfway out of the door and slowly turned around and walked to his desk.

"You may take your leave now miss Haruno." he said and Sakura pouted before reluctantly leaving the classroom.

With the pink haired girl gone, Sasuke loosened his tie and leaned back against his desk.

"I liked your dissection of Hawthorne's novel." Sasuke started, getting straight to the point.

"Tha-tha-thank y-you Uchiha-san." Hinata smiled slightly as a light blush flushed her cheeks.

"I've read your papers and you have a real flare for writing. Of course your writing still needs a lot of work but I was thinking that you would do very well in the school districts annual writing contest. What do you think?" Sasuke asked and Hinata looked up at him with her mouth slightly open.

"I, I, I d-d-don't know. I'm n-not very good." Hinata started but Sasuke interjected her.

"I will help you improve your writing of course. But you have a raw talent that just just needs to be polished and shaped." He prodded but Hinata just shook her head.

"I, I, I st-st-still don't know." Hinata said as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Fine. Think about it tonight and come tell me your answer tomorrow morning. But don't say no because you think you're no good. I want a good solid reason." He told her with his arms crossed and Hinata nodded.

"You may leave now." Sasuke said and Hinata gave a slight bow before taking her leave.

Hinata felt like she was walking on air as she made her way home. Sasuke Uchiha thought that she had talent. Talent! She never thought that he of all people would ever really notice anything about her with all of the other more interesting kids in the class, but he had. This made her so happy. But even though he had faith in her, she still had reservations about let her writing out there for people to judge. She loved writing she did but she was afraid that if she did this she would lose her passion for it. Then again she wanted to make Uchiha-san proud, to bask in the attention he would give her. To be able to get to know the man who wasn't just her teacher but everything else about him. Hinata unlocked her front door and sighed to herself. Maybe she should do this. It would be a good way for her to get out of her shell and maybe make a few friends along the way. She made her way upstairs to her bedroom and flung herself face first onto the bed and let out a muffled scream. She did not like making decisions.

* * *

The next morning Hinata found herself out side of Sasuke's classroom, she could see him grading papers at his desk. Hinata couldn't help but tither at the concentration on his handsome features. She scrapped up what little confidence she had and slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Sasuke immediately looked up and leaned back in his chair.

"Well?" He prompted and Hinata fiddled with her fingers and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I'll do it." Hinata announced softly and looked up to see her teacher do something she never thought that she would see.

He was smiling.

**P/N: So heres the new ficcie! I again thank ShikaMariUchiha for everything! Plus to anyone whose reading this my heart goes out to Michel Jackson. I may be just 16 but i've grown up with his music and begin black, this isn't just the death of an icon but of a brother! Don't leave a sista hanging! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**P/N: Here's the new chappie folks! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload it! This new Manga called Skip Beat has been distracting me! Read it. It's really good. Anyway thank you guys for review the last chapter! I really do appreciate it! So please read this and tell me what you think!**

**This story is dedicated to ShikaMariUchiha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Pervy Naruto**

Chapter two

Making Plans

"Yo Sasuke whats up!" Naruto waved to his long time friend who merely shrugged and went on helping a new student.

Naruto pouted and decided to wait until Sasuke was done to tell him his idea. They were going to go out and party with Neji and Rock Lee to a new club that had just opened up downtown. Naruto really wanted to get Sasuke out to do something since the Uchiha spent all his time with some chick he didn't know which was strange since Naruto knew every girl that crossed Sasuke's path. Anyway, in his opinion she must be something special for Sasuke to cancel their Super Bowl Sunday last week. Sasuke finally finished with the student and turn to Naruto, his self-proclaimed best friend.

"What do you want dope?" Sasuke asked dully as he organized the papers on his desk.

Naruto pouted at his coldness but then brightened when he noticed a silver barrette on the Uchiha's desk. Naruto picked up the hair ornament and examined it much to Sasuke's distaste.

"Put that down." Sasuke sighed but Naruto only gave him a smug grin.

"This must belong to that chick you've been hanging out with lately!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke just turned his back to him.

Sasuke knew that he should tell Naruto about Hinata and the writing thing but he didn't want to hear Naruto bitch and moan about nerds. He would never hear the end of it! Plus he kind of liked spending time with his student, she wasn't stupid like his other students and he could actually hold a conversation with her. What surprised him the most though was that Hinata was wise beyond her years and it unnerved him when she knew when he was lying. He didn't notice that he was so lost in thought until Naruto waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Sasuke! Are you there?" Naruto asked and Sasuke just pushed his hand out of his face and grabbed the barrette.

"C'mon Sasuke tell me who she is! Is she hot? I bet she has big boobs! You are always a boob man, remember Karin?" Naruto smiled lecherously as he tried to imagine the girl.

Sasuke clenched his fist in his pocket as he tried not to punch Naruto for talking about Hinata like that. Granted the blonde didn't know who she was but still!

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked begrudgingly.

"Welllllllllllllllll…"

---

"C'mon Hinata! You know I can't go to this club with out you!" Ino pleaded with her big blue eyes and Hinata almost gave into her requests.

"N-no! I could never do something like that! Father would kill me!" Hinata said through a mouth full of granola bar.

"He won't find out! Just tell him you're sleeping over at my house." Ino whined and Hinata felt like banging her head against a brick wall. "If you don't come with us I'll tell your father what you're really doing everyday after school."

"You wouldn't!" Hinata gasped but Ino only nodded.

"I will."

Hinata sighed her father was so demanding. He wanted her to study, study, and study some more. He wanted her to take over the family business like Neji had. But recently Hinata realized that her ambition was to become a famous authoress, something her father found distasteful and Ino knew this well. Plus Hinata didn't want to give up anytime she had with her sensei.

"Fine I'll come with you guys." Hinata resigned but wasn't prepared for the glomping hug Ino gave her that sent both of them falling to the ground.

The whole incident caused both girls to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh thank you Hina! You won't regret coming!" Ino said happily. "I'll call you after practice is over so you can come to my house!"

Ino then got up and helped Hinata up as well before dusting herself off.

"Well I gotta get to practice! Thos balls don't bat themselves!" Ino said and waved goodbye to her raven-haired friend. "See ya later Hina!"

Hinata waved goodbye to her friend as well but even as she did that nervousness was setting in. What the hell was she going to do? Hinata touched the side of her head absently and was surprised to find her barrette missing from it usual spot. She frantically ran her fingers blindly through her hair to see if she could find it but came up empty handed. The only place she could remember touching it was in the English classroom. Hinata bit her lip nervously and hoped that her sensei wouldn't be mad at her for being so absent minded.

---

"Yes! This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke rolled his eyes, an action that Naruto didn't miss. "Good lord Sasuke. Stop being so mopey. You're a twenty seven year old man who still hasn't had a steady girlfriend."

"Its not my fault my relationships never work out. Whys it to you anyway?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against his desk.

"I'm just concerned is all. Its not healthy for you to be alone all the time." Naruto shrugged. " You're not gay are you?"

"No. Stop asking me that." Sasuke glared.

"Whatever Sasuke I'm only-" Naruto smirked but was interrupted by a petite girl with long raven hair and was trying hard to catch her breath.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced at Sasuke who had stopped moping on his desk and was now walking towards the girl.

"What are you doing here miss Hyugaa?" Sasuke asked and the girl immediately became flustered.

"I-I-I forgot my barrette." She said nervously as she blushed and looked at her feet.

"You mean this thing?" Naruto interjected, holding up the silver object, and the realized that he was in the room as well.

"Y-yes!" the girl smiled happily and took the hairpiece out of Naruto's hand gratefully.

"T-thank you!"

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked and the girl looked at him curiously with her large lavender eyes before answering him.

"H-Hinata Hyugaa sir."

"Hyugaa, Hyugaa. Hey you're Neji's little cousin aren't you?" Naruto smiled and Hinata nodded.

"Y-yes you know Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked, surprise evident on her face.

"Yes I do! He's awesome when he gets that stick out of his ass!" Naruto joked and Hinata nervously giggled.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the interaction between them, not liking it one bit. Strange.

"You need to be getting home miss Hyugaa." Sasuke stated coldly and Hinata wondered what she'd done wrong.

"Okay sensei." Hinata said reluctantly and bowed respectfully to both men before leaving.

Naruto smirked and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"So that's the little minx." Naruto grinned lecherously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke retorted defensively but Naruto just chuckled.

"Whatever you say buddy. Whatever you say. Just remember to be ready by eight." Naruto smiled brightly as he left the room.

When Naruto was gone Sasuke sank to his desk chair and put his face in his hands. He had a massive headache. He opened his desk and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and popped two. He stared blankly at the bottle before placing it in his pocket. He had a feeling that he would need this tonight.

**P/n: so there was the newest chapter. Not much going on but trust me this was needed to set the scene of the next chappie. Please bear with my random updates! Anyway tell what you think please!**


End file.
